La fuerza de mis sueños
by Fuyuka713
Summary: Yuki tiene sueños recurrentes sobre los niños elegidos y no lo puede entender, sin embargo, pronto tendrá que unirse a ellos. Con el tiempo, llegará a convertirse en alguien muy especial para Tai.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon no me pertence (brincos diera yo), salvó un par de personajes, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

><p><em>Esta será una historia corta, precuela de una un poco más larga, tiene como gran base Digimon Adventure, por lo que muchos capítulos serán muy parecidos, por no decir iguales a la serie. Sin embargo, el enfoque es dar a conocer un nuevo personaje que será muy importante después.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Los niños misteriosos.<strong>

Yuki estaba deshaciendo su maleta, acababa de llegar a la Ciudad de México y no se encontraba feliz. No quería estar ahí, solo añoraba volver a Japón, pero eso era imposible, al menos de momento, sin embargo tenía un presentimiento, la intuición le decía que no debía haberse alejado y que algo importante estaba pasando. Una caja cayó a sus pies y se dio por vencida, ya tendría tiempo para acomodar todo después.

Se asomó por la ventana y trató de encontrar la belleza del paisaje, pero era tan diferente de Japón, todo le parecía extraño y no le gustaba. Era tarde así que finalmente se durmió y el problema comenzó de nuevo. Llevaba varios días así y ese no fue la excepción: en sus sueños aparecían siete niños y siete criaturas que no supo decir qué eran. En ocasiones caminaban por una isla o eso parecía, no podría asegurarlo, pero las escenas avanzaban rápido, como si estuviera viendo una película. En ese sueño, un horrible ser maligno era destruido por un hermoso ángel que desaparecía y se convertía en un huevo, lo que la hizo despertar muy agitada.

No era normal que una niña de once años tuviera esos sueños, por mucho que la edad la estuviera afectando. De repente se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que la computadora estaba encendida cuando su papá apenas la había instalado y ella, aunque sabía usarla, no la había prendido antes de dormir. Se acercó con precaución, miedo y curiosidad para descubrir en ella lo que parecían miles de virus, todos en japonés, pero solo eran llamadas de auxilio. Después de un momento un hombre extraño, que dijo llamarse Gennai, apareció en el monitor y le dijo que sus compañeros eran esos niños que soñaba, pero que estaban a salvo ya. Antes de que pudiera responder algo le entregó una especie de reloj, lo que le dijo que era un digivice y una pequeña criatura dormida. Era como una pelota con cara de gato, de color naranja con negro, cuyo nombre era Nimimon y sería su compañero y amigo Digimon en sus próximas aventuras. Yuki entonces se desmayó.

Al amanecer, despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, además de estar convencida que todo había sido un sueño, hasta que la criatura la llamó y se sobresaltó mucho.

-¿Estás bien Yuki?- le preguntó.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó a su vez asustada.

-Soy Nimimon y seré tu compañero de batallas- repuso.

-¿Batallas? ¿Qué batallas?

-Las que sean necesarias.

-Eres muy bonito ¿sabes?

-Soy hembra.

-Oh, lo siento. Bueno eres muy bonita Nimimon.

-Gracias. ¿Tienes algo de comer?

-¡Claro! Espera aquí, en un momento traigo algo.

Fue sigilosamente a la cocina, y tomó algunas frutas y leche, pensando que debería estar asustada, pero por alguna razón sentía una fuerte conexión con esa criatura, además era parecida a las de sus sueños.

-Aquí tienes Nimimon- le dijo al regresar y le dio la comida.

-¡Gracias!- gritó y comenzó a comer.

Mientras Nimimon comía, Yuki observó de nuevo su cuarto. Era muy diferente al de Japón y tardaría demasiado tiempo en acostumbrarse a él. La mayoría de sus cosas aún estaban empacadas y ella no hacía mucho por acomodar, como si aún tuviera la esperanza de volver, se sentía muy sola.

-Estuvo delicioso- comentó Nimimon cuando acabo de comer.

-¿En serio te gustó?- preguntó Yuki.

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Y de dónde vienes?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Del Digimundo, y estoy muy feliz por estar contigo. Incluso antes de nacer, ya esperaba conocerte. Yo nací para estar contigo.

-¿Hace cuanto qué naciste?

-Mmmm, en tu mundo tal vez unas horas, en el mío varios meses.

-Vaya, creo que me volveré loca, es demasiada información- dijo un poco confundida-. Escucha, tengo que ir a desayunar con mis padres, así que espérame aquí por favor. Cuando regrese te llevaré a conocer México, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno.

Dejó a Nimimon en su cama y regresó a la cocina, donde sus padres ya se encontraban esperándola. Desayunó con ellos con tranquilidad, pero en su interior sentía mucha inquietud. No solo era Nimimon, sino lo que ese señor, Gennai, le había dicho: esos niños eran sus compañeros y debía reunirse con ellos. Además esa cosa, el digivice era muy extraña también. Pero trató de relajarse y una vez que terminó de desayunar se fue a bañar. Las vacaciones de verano apenas empezaban en Japón, aunque en México le quedaban solo dos semanas y quería disfrutarlas. Con el agua caliente, reflexionó un poco más acerca de esos niños, que sentía tan cercanos. ¿Qué estaría pasando con ellos en ese momento?

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado, es breve, pero seguirá creciendo y se explicarán muchas cosas más adelante.<em>

_Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones y de antemano ¡gracias!_

**_Fuyuka._**


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo), salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

><p><strong>El peligro se acerca. <strong>

Cuando regreso a su cuarto después de bañarse, encontró a Nimimon profundamente dormida. No quiso despertarla, mejor retomó la tarea de desempacar y ordenar sus cosas, tratando de no hacer ruido. Después de media hora y muchos pensamientos extraños, terminó de acomodar su cuarto y Nimimon al fin despertó.

-¿Ya vamos a pasear Yuki?- le preguntó.

-¡Claro! Solo no hables mientras salimos por favor, no sabría cómo explicar tu presencia.

-Está bien.

Fue a buscar a su mamá, que estaba en la cocina. Ella parecía tan feliz por estar ahí, sin embargo no podía compartir esa alegría.

-Mamá, ya ordené mi cuarto, ¿puedo salir a caminar? No me alejaré mucho, pero quiero conocer- pidió Yuki.

-Está bien, pero ve con cuidado. México te va a encantar, ya lo verás- aseguró su mamá.

-Por supuesto- contestó sin mucho entusiasmo.

Era natural que su madre estuviera así: era mexicana y tenía más de diez años lejos de su país, así que intentó comprenderla, aunque al mismo tiempo esperaba no tener que estar tanto tiempo lejos de Japón para entenderla totalmente. Comenzaron a caminar y le platicó a Nimimon las cosas que le sucedían, lo que pensaba y esos niños de sus sueños que parecía conocer. Tenía la sensación de que ellos también sabían de ella. Y así era, Gennai les había dicho que la novena niña llegaría a ellos. Por supuesto, Yuki no lo sabía todavía y se sentía extrañamente aislada.

Llegaron a un parque no muy alejado de su casa y se quedó ahí meditando, lo cierto es que le gustaba ese lugar, en Japón no había visto algo así. Mientras Nimimon jugaba en el pasto, ella se sentó en una banca esperando…

De repente un perro saltó de unos arbustos y atacó a Yuki, Nimimon entonces se acercó a ella, el digivice hizo algo extraño: vibró y brilló y Nimimon digievolucionó a Tigermon.

* * *

><p><em>Tigermon: es la digievolución de Nimimon. Tiene la apariencia de un tigre bebé, excepto las patas que son como manos humanas y la cola ligeramente más larga. Su ataque es Rugido Salvaje.<em>

* * *

><p>-¡Rugido salvaje!- gritó Tigermon y un ligero viento helado alejó al perro-. ¿Estás bien Yuki?<p>

Se había caído de la banca del susto, pero levantándose repuso:

-Sí, ¿tú quién eres?

-Tigermon. Cuando te vi en peligro digievolucioné para ayudarte.

-Gracias- le dijo sonriendo.

Se sentó de nuevo en la banca y se quedó pensativa, tenía ganas de llorar y no podía entenderlo. Extrañaba Japón, su casa, su escuela, pero no era eso lo que la hacía sentir así.

-¿Qué pasa Yuki? ¿Por qué estás triste?

-Extraño Hikarigaoka- repuso y añadió- pero que digo, seguro tú también extrañas tu hogar.

-Un poquito- reconoció- pero siempre quise conocerte.

Le sonrió y contempló una vez más el parque. Su mamá le había dicho que se llamaba jardín, era muy bonito. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por ella, después de todo también tenía su sangre, en el fondo también era mexicana.

Comenzó a atardecer y decidió que debían regresar a su casa. El regreso tenía que planearse porque Tigermon era más grande y era más difícil entrar sin llamar la atención. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron sus papás no estaban, habían ido a comprar la cena y aprovechó para esconder a Tigermon en su cuarto nuevamente.

-¿Y qué te pareció México?- le preguntó su mamá en la cena.

-Bonito- contestó desanimada-, pero extraño Japón.

-Anímate- le dijo su papá- verás que con el tiempo te gustará.

-Lo haré- contestó sinceramente-. Estoy un poco cansada, aún no me acostumbro al horario. Me llevaré esta comida por si tengo hambre después. Buenas noches.

Tomó algo de comida, que en realidad era para Tigermon y se fue a su cuarto.

-Ya vine- le dijo al entrar- te traje esto.

-¡Gracias!- contestó y comenzó a comer.

Yuki en verdad se sentía cansada y se durmió profundamente en poco tiempo, pero de inmediato comenzó a soñar un remolino de escenas. Soñó al huevo que había sido ángel y de él ya salía una criatura. También vio a una especie de mono cantante que atacaba a los niños, además de que uno de ellos encontraba un emblema. Después apareció un enorme monstruo, que parecía un esqueleto gigante y también atacaba a los niños. Todo seguía transformándose hasta que aparecía un barco en medio de un desierto y un ave muy fea que no podía volar y una de las niñas también encontraba su emblema. El sueño se volvió tranquilo y un hadita ayudaba a los niños, mientras a dos de ellos les aparecían sus emblemas. Después, el más pequeño de los niños también encontraba su emblema y una de las niñas era secuestrada. Uno de los niños, con el que Yuki sentía mayor conexión, se lamentaba por no rescatarla. Después, ese mismo niño al fin lograba ayudar a la niña secuestrada, un dinosaurio con alas vencía al mono cantante en medio de una gran explosión…

-¡Tai!- gritó Yuki y despertó, sobresaltando a Tigermon.

También ella estaba asustada. Se sentía muy agitada como si hubiera estado corriendo, además estaba bañada en sudor.

-¿Qué ocurre Yuki? –preguntó Tigermon- ¿Alguien te atacó?

-No, no. Solo soñaba con los niños que te platiqué.

-¿Quién es Tai?

-Creo que así se llama uno de ellos, soñé que en una gran explosión él salía volando- repuso.

Le platicó su sueño a Tigermon y al observar el reloj se dio cuenta que apenas eran las doce y había soñado demasiadas cosas. Tigermon la escuchó con atención y parecía preocupada, pero cuando Yuki acabó de hablar estaba tranquila.

-No te preocupes- le aconsejó- vuelve a dormir, mañana te sentirás mejor.

-Tienes razón, gracias. Hasta mañana.

Se acostó de nuevo, meditando un poco el sueño del que había despertado, ya sabía el nombre de Tai y sin entender por qué, eso la tranquilizaba. Ya no creía soñar algo más así que trató de dormir y lo consiguió pronto, pero se equivocó: de nuevo empezó a soñar escenarios extraños. Vio en sus sueños que los niños se separaron mientras Tai llegó a su hogar, donde encontró a una niña que parecía ser su hermanita. Estuvo con ella medio día y luego regreso a ese mundo donde estaban los otros. Primero se encontró con el compañero del niño más pequeño, una etiqueta y su emblema, parecía estar peleado con el niño, pero con ayuda de Tai se reconciliaban. Después pasó algo en el sueño y se encontraba en un restaurante donde un huevo maligno tenía esclavizados a dos niños, luego llegaron Tai y el niño pequeño y cuando una especie de planta casi estranguló a uno de los niños un lobo lo salvó.

Los niños se separaron y comenzaron a buscar a los otros. En ese momento, uno de ellos, que siempre traía una computadora, parecía estar en un trance, pero al ver que maltrataban a su compañero reaccionó y logró que su emblema se activara, luego encontraron a dos de los niños que parecían ser hermanos. Después Tai y el niño que casi fue estrangulado encontraron a una de las niñas convertida en princesa, pero luego regresó a su carácter normal y se fue con ellos a buscar a los demás. Yuki sentía ese sueño tan vivido como los otros, parecía estar viendo las acciones como si estuviera ahí, aunque no podía escuchar todo.

Un ave de fuego ayudaba a los niños que se encontraron a la niña que fue secuestrada antes. En medio de una pelea apareció un vampiro y los niños peleaban con poco éxito contra él, hasta que el ave de fuego digievolucionó y los ayudó a escapar, entonces pareció que Tai le declaraba su amor a la niña que los había rescatado. Pero no todo era felicidad y el señor Gennai les informaba que debían encontrar a un octavo niño elegido y el noveno llegaría a ellos solo. Todo se volvió confuso: vio un portal, una luz brillante, un castillo y el ruido de la computadora la despertó.

-¿Tigermon?- preguntó medio dormida.

-Aquí estoy- contestó- ven a ver la pantalla.

-Yuki que bueno que despiertas- dijo el señor Gennai desde dentro de la computadora.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué aún sueño esto?

-Esos niños son tus compañeros, ya te lo dije. Y ya casi es momento de reunirte con ellos- contestó.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Tú lo sabrás, ahora debes saber que corres peligro, prepárate a luchar.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó.

Pero la conexión se perdió y no pudo escuchar ya nada más. De pronto sintió una ráfaga de viento helado. Era agosto, era ilógico. Salió al patio y vio que nevaba.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó viendo desconcertada a su alrededor.

-Yuki, ponte un suéter, ni quiero que te enfermes- le dijo Tigermon.

-Hay Tigermon, eso no es importante en este momento.

-Sí lo es- replicó.

-Bien, vamos adentro.

Se quitó el pijama y a pesar del frío que hacía, solo se puso una camisa ligera, un pantalón de mezclilla, sus tenis y tomó su digivice. Apenas media hora después el clima dio un cambio drástico: el calor era insoportable y en el cielo se veía un gran remolino.

-Yuki, creo que debes esconderte- dijo de pronto Tigermon.

-¿Por qué?

-Recuerda lo que dijo Gennai, corres peligro- repuso.

-¡No voy a abandonar a mis padres!- soltó Yuki.

Tigermon no tuvo tiempo de responder, de pronto una gran explosión los sacudió y vieron a escasos metros un digimon que tenía aspecto de mamut con una armadura y corría a envestirlos_..._

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal? Primero que nada muchísimas gracias a Dream Weaver Dili y a Shhshhannon que fueron las primeras en animarse a dejarme un review, en serio me animan a continuar con esta pequeña locura.<em>

_Ahora unas notas respecto al capítulo: primero, hay que tener presente que se está narrando desde la perspectiva de Yuki y ella no sabe lo que todos nosotros, por eso se hace preguntas y se extraña de cosas que pueden ser "obvias". Segundo, un pequeño recordatorio del primer capítulo de la serie: se mencionan una serie de cambios climáticos muy extraños en ese verano y pues México también tenía que sufrir las consecuencias... _

_Espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden déjarme sus opiniones, así podré actualizar más rápido. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

**_Fuyuka._**


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo) salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

><p><strong> La primera batalla<strong>

Observaron al digimon un momento, solo un instante, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que Tigermon pudiera identificarlo.

-¡Es un Mammothmon!- gritó y empujó a Yuki lejos para que no le hiciera daño, por lo que recibió el impacto del ataque.

-¡Tigermon!

El Mammothmon se alejó y Yuki corrió con su digimon.

-¿Estás bien Yuki?- preguntó Tigermon débilmente.

-Oh Tigermon- lloró Yuki mientras la sostenía en sus brazos- hay que salir de aquí.

-¡Yuki! ¡Yuki!- gritaron sus padres.

-Mamá, papá, aquí estoy- contestó y fue a ellos con Tigermon en sus brazos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó su mamá asustada.

-Es Tigermon, mi compañera digimon y se arriesgó para salvar mi vida- explicó.

-¿De qué…?- empezó su papá pero una nueva explosión no lo dejó terminar y Mammothmon regresó dispuesto a acabarlos.

-¡Corran!- gritó Yuki.

-Yuki, déjame pelear- pidió Tigermon.

-Aún estás débil, pero ¿qué rayos quiere?

-A ti, y mi deber es defenderte.

-Oh Tigermon, bien hay que correr.

Corrieron al parque, para que Mammothmon las siguiera y pelearan en un espacio abierto, pues ese digimon ya había destrozado varias casas y creado pánico entre los habitantes de la ciudad. Las personas corrían aterrorizadas sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Cómo lo vencerás?- preguntó Yuki.

-No lo sé, por lo pronto ¡sigue corriendo!- contestó Tigermon.

-¡Gran idea!- replicó con ironía.

Llegaron pronto al parque y Mammothmon las alcanzó. Con lo que Yuki no contaba era que sus padres la seguirían. El Mammothmon embistió un edificio y estuvo a punto de caer sobre ellos, pero Yuki fue más rápida: corrió y los empujó quedando atrapada. Al ver eso, Tigermon que estaba tratando de detener al digimon malvado corrió a protegerla. El digivice se activó de nuevo y evolucionó a Silfidmon.

* * *

><p><em>Silfidmon: es la digievolución de Tigermon. Tiene la apariencia de un hada, con alas de mariposa de color negro y naranja como las de un tigre. Su piel es rosa y viste una blusa azul con café y una falda verde de picos. Su ataque se llama Ráfaga Infinita y su técnia especial es capaz de crear un fuerte escudo llamado Protección-Ji.<em>

* * *

><p>-¡Protección-ji!- gritó Silfidmon colocándose arriba de Yuki y creando un campo de energía.<p>

-¡Gracias Silfidmon!- gritó Yuki.

-De nada. ¡Corre!

Yuki corrió y se alejó lo suficiente del edificio, pero eso aún no había acabado, faltaba derrotar al Mammothmon.

-¡Misiles colmillo!- gritó éste.

Los colmillos salieron disparados y golpearon a Silfidmon.

-¡Silfidmon!- gritó Yuki, pero ella pronto se recuperó y atacó a su enemigo.

-¡Ráfaga infinita!- peleó Silfidmon y de sus manos salió un gran remolino que atravesó al Mammothmon y lo destruyó. Entonces Silfidmon volvió a ser Tigermon.

-¡Muy bien Tigermon!- dijo Yuki y la abrazó.

-Gracias Tigermon- dijo su mamá- realmente darías la vida por mi hija.

-Así es señora, es mi compañera.

Volvieron a casa, bajo la mirada de cientos de personas que habían presenciado la batalla. Algunos los veían con curiosidad, otros con miedo y solo unos pocos con agradecimiento, era una situación totalmente inusual, aunque a Yuki no le importaba mucho la atención que podían llamar, solo quería entender qué estaba pasando.

Una vez en la casa, se pasó toda la tarde explicando a sus papás la situación, o lo poco de lo que tenía conocimiento, había muchas cosas que tampoco estaban claras para ella, sin embargo no omitió nada, les dijo sobre sus sueños y cómo había llegado Tigermon con ella, la tarde pasó volando. Una vez pasada la primera impresión del peligro, todos se sentían hambrientos y su mamá preparó la cena.

-Hija- dijo seriamente su papá mientras cenaban- no quiero que expongas así tu vida otra vez.

-Papá…

-No, si algo te pasara no sabría qué hacer.

-Señor- intervino Tigermon- yo la protegeré siempre, de quien sea. Tampoco quiero que le pase algo.

-Hiro- pidió su mamá- entiéndela, sé que por algo es ella a quien le pasa esto. Confía en ella.

-Está bien Esmeralda, espero tengas razón.

Esa noche al fin durmió sin soñar algo desconcertante y aunque todo parecía tranquilidad, Yuki ignoraba que sus compañeros vivían su propia batalla y que la suya, lejos de acabar apenas comenzaba.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola, hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, como ven es un poco más corto, pero necesario para continuar con la trama, espero que les haya gustado.<br>_

_¡Muchisimas gracias a Dream Waver Dili por ser mi fiel lectora y seguirme animando!_

_El siguiente capítulo está casi terminado, pero antes de subirlo me encantaría recibir sus opiniones y comentarios, ¿qué les parece si les pongo un reto? Si llegamos a tres reviews en este capítulo actualizaré más rápido. _

_Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¿cuándo? Ojalá ustedes quieran pronto._

**_Fuyuka._**


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo) salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation

* * *

><p><strong>El nuevo reto<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, volvió a notar un cambio extraño en el clima: una neblina espesa inundaba la ciudad, y aunque eran las diez de la mañana no había rastro alguno de la luz del sol.

-Tigermon despierta – la llamó Yuki – mira, no hay sol.

-Aún te buscan – contestó Tigermon rápidamente.

-¿Qué?, pero, ¿por qué? – preguntó.

-No lo sé – repuso –, pero no te preocupes, cuidaré de ti.

Yuki le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y añadió:

-Vamos a revisar que ocurre.

Se levantó, se quitó el pijama, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa verde, unos tenis verdes también, se dejó el rizado cabello (heredado de su madre) suelto y salió al patio. En verdad era espesa la neblina, no podía ver más allá de su nariz y a tientas logró llegar a la cocina.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien? – preguntó.

-Si hija, pero tú papá no, estos cambios tan drásticos lo han enfermado.

-Quédate aquí y cuida de él – pidió Yuki – nosotras iremos a investigar qué pasa.

-Hija, por favor ten cuidado – pidió su madre.

-Si.

Salió de su casa con cuidado para no tropezar, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con otro digimon que quería destruirla. A pesar de que la neblina no las dejaba ver con claridad, la silueta de este nuevo digimon era muy clara.

-¡Raremon! – gritó Tigermon.

-¿Qué?

-Eso es un Raremon – explicó –, es como una especie de fantasma. Debemos tener cuidado.

-Muy bien – repuso Yuki – hay que llamar su atención y atraerlo al parque.

-De acuerdo.

Le tiraron piedras y luego comenzaron a correr. No era una tarea fácil, tropezaban con facilidad y no podían ver el camino, solo habían ido en dos ocasiones al parque y aunque en realidad estaba muy cerca, tenían que poner todo su empeño en recordar el camino para no chocar con algo o caer. Aún podían distinguir la forma del Raremon: era como un monstruo de pantano, lodoso y olía muy mal, como si eso no fuera suficiente comenzó a atacar.

-¡Aliento en descomposición! – gritó.

Un vapor nauseabundo salió de su boca y las confundió, haciendo que finalmente tropezaran, con lo que el Raremon pronto las alcanzó.

-Tigermon, tienes que digievolucionar.

En cuanto Tigermon digievolucionó, el Raremon atacó de nuevo, pero Silfidmon uso su escudo e impidió que las volviera a confundir.

-¡Lodo ácido!- gritó Raremon y de su boca salió ahora un líquido espeso que lograron esquivar y que derritió parte del edificio sobre el que cayó.

-¡Quédate aquí! – indicó Silfidmon.

-¡Ten cuidado! – pidió Yuki a su vez.

Silfidmon le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se alejó y atacó a Raremon. La pelea duró alrededor de quince minutos y Yuki solo podía ver como su digimon trataba de defenderse. Finalmente, con su Ráfaga Infinita, derrotó al Raremon y volvió a ser Tigermon.

-¡Tigermon! – gritó –, ¿estás bien?

-Si – contestó – no te preocupes.

-Mira, la neblina se aclara, tal vez esto pronto acabe.

Regresaron a la casa, estaban preocupadas y querían saber cómo se encontraba su padre. Cuando llegaron aún dormía y tenía un poco de fiebre. Esmeralda parecía realmente angustiada, y aunque aceptó ir a comer con Yuki y Tigermon, se resistió mucho a alejarse de él.

-Mamá, pronto se recuperará, no te preocupes – la animó Yuki.

-Seguramente hija. Solo espero que esas cosas, esos digimon ya no te persigan.

-Descuide señora – contestó Tigermon – yo la protegeré siempre.

-Gracias – repuso y le sonrió.

Mientras comían Yuki pensaba en los niños de sus sueños. ¿Cómo se encontrarían en ese momento? ¿Sabrían que ella luchaba como ellos lo habían hecho? ¿Tai estaría con su hermana? Tai, ese nombre, ese niño, la inquietaba. Terminaron de comer y comenzó a recoger cuando otra explosión le indicó a Yuki una cosa: otro digimon venía tras ella. ¿Es que nunca se darían por vencidos? En ese instante, recordó que cuatro años atrás, en Hikarigaoka vio una pelea de digimon, que luego desaparecieron y muchas personas creyeron habían sido bombas. Pero no, ahora todo estaba claro: habían sido digimon.

-¡Mamá! – gritó con preocupación pues su madre había salido de regreso con su papá.

-¡Hija! ¿Otra vez?

-Sí, lo detendremos – contestó – tú cuida a papá. Regresaré pronto.

Salieron corriendo sin dar tiempo a su mamá de responder algo. En esa ocasión habían tenido suerte y el nuevo digimon parecía estar ya en el parque. Mientras corrían vio que Tigermon parecía muy preocupada.

-¿Por qué me buscan? ¿Es que nunca se rendirán?

-Lo harán – afirmó – se darán cuenta que siempre te defenderé y se darán por vencidos.

-Espero tengas razón – murmuró.

Llegaron para ver, probablemente, al más fuerte y peligroso de los digimon que tendrían que enfrentar solas.

-¿Y eso qué es? – preguntó Yuki asustada.

-Dark Tyranomon – murmuró Tigermon.

Un enorme digimon negro, que tenía forma de tiranosaurio las miraba amenazadoramente y antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo, las atacó.

-¡Cola de metal! – gritó y dio un golpe fuerte con su cola, que casi las alcanza.

-¡Rugido salvaje! – gritó también Tigermon.

Su ataque no tuvo efecto alguno, el digimon siguió avanzando hacia Yuki sin que lo pudiera detener. Entonces Tigermon digievolucionó.

-¡Explosión de fuego! – atacó de nuevo apuntándoles a ambas y una enorme bola de fuego casi las golpeó.

-¡Protección-ji! – exclamó y el escudo de Silfidmon se activó justo a tiempo.

Silfidmon se llevó a Yuki a lo alto de un edificio, alejándola de Dark Tyranomon. La pelea continuó. Este era un digimon en verdad peligroso, más fuerte y lastimó seriamente a Silfidmon. Pero el llanto de Yuki logró que siguiera su energía.

-¡Ráfaga infinita! – atacó Silfidmon esta vez con toda su fuerza.

Dark Tyranomon se desintegró finalmente y la neblina que inundaba la ciudad desapareció. Como Silfidmon gastó toda su energía regresó a ser Nimimon. Yuki bajó corriendo las escaleras, mientras Nimimon la esperaba en la puerta del edificio.

-¡Nimimon! – gritó Yuki y corrió a abrazarla –. La neblina se fue, todo acabó.

-Parece que si – contestó sonriente – vamos a casa.

Cundo llegaron, la madre de Yuki las estaba esperando en el patio.

-¡Hija! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! – exclamó.

-Lo estoy. ¿Y papá?

-Aún duerme, pero ya no tiene fiebre.

-Me alegro.

-Yuki – dijo de pronto Nimimon – mira.

Señaló al cielo. Se veía reflejado un mundo desconocido que era parecido al de sus sueños, entonces el digivice empezó a brillar.

* * *

><p><em>¡Chan chan! Casi llegó el momento que esperabas Dream Waver Dili jijiji... Muchas gracias por seguirme apoyando y comentando. Chic s, ¿qué pasó? La semana se cumplió y lamentablemente no recibí más reviews, pero espero que si me han seguido leyendo les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.<br>_

_Nos leemos la próxima semana, me encantaría que se animen a dejar sus opiniones. ¡Gracias!_

_**Fuyuka**_


	5. Chapter 5

Digimon no me pertenece (brincos diera yo) salvo un par de personajes salidos de mi cabecita, todo el contenido de Digimon es de Toei Animation.

* * *

><p><strong> La reunión de los nueve elegidos… La primera batalla juntos.<strong>

El digivice brillaba con intensidad en su mano, y Yuki no podía apartar la mirada del cielo. Su corazón latía muy fuerte y una certeza comenzó a inundarla.

-¿Ahora qué? – preguntó exasperada su madre.

-Es hora – murmuró Tigermon.

-¿Hora de qué? – preguntó de nuevo.

Yuki no respondió. Lo sabía, tenía que ir a ese lugar y al fin conocer a Tai y a los demás.

-Tengo que irme – dijo finalmente.

-¿A dónde? ¿Qué es ese lugar? Hija, por favor cuídate – exclamó su madre y la abrazó.

Su mamá aún conservaba ese calor que no era común en Japón, nadie la abrazaría así en público allá, sin embargo, correspondió al abrazo con la misma fuerza. Las personas comenzaron a reunirse asustadas y Yuki levantó el digivice. Comenzó a ascender en una luz de colores junto a Nimimon, rumbo a ese mundo, al fin a reunirse con los niños de sus sueños. De pronto sintió como si cayera por un pozo oscuro y profundo y luego aterrizó de rodillas en el suelo, que parecía el de un bosque, con mucho pasto y árboles.

-¿Estás bien Yuki? – preguntó Nimimon.

-Si – dijo al levantarse – ¿y tú?

-También.

Comenzaron a caminar, parecía que era de noche y en el cielo se reflejaba la Tierra. De repente escucharon ruidos y al acercarse descubrieron a los demás niños.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó Tai.

-Hermano, tengo miedo – dijo una niña.

-Descuida Kari – contestó Tai – te cuidaré.

Pero en ese momento Yuki salió a donde pudieron verla. Por unos segundos los demás niños y ella solo se miraron, luego Tai habló.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Yuki Nakamura – contestó con timidez – y esto me trajo aquí.

Les enseño el digivice.

-¿También tienes un compañero? – le preguntó otra niña, la que fue secuestrada.

-Si, soy yo – contestó Nimimon.

-¡Nimimon! – gritaron siete de los ocho digimon que estaban con los niños.

-¿Lo conocen? – preguntó uno de los niños, que parecía un poco más grande que los otros.

-¡Claro! – explicó uno de ellos que parecía un dinosaurio pequeño – creció con nosotros, pero el día que ustedes llegaron se fue sin explicación.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – le preguntó Yuki a Nimimon.

-Lo siento mucho Yuki – se disculpó – aunque casi estaba segura que eran ellos preferí esperar a verlos a todos y confirmarlo.

Los digimon estaban muy contentos de verse otra vez y mientras se abrazaban en grupo, Yuki decidió explicar su situación a los demás, aunque se sentía nerviosa e insegura frente a ellos, al fin estaba ahí, en el lugar de sus sueños, pero ahora todo era real.

-E… El señor Gennai me dijo que debía reunirme con ustedes.

-¡Claro! – soltó un niño que siempre traía una computadora portátil –, ¿lo recuerdan? Dijo que la novena niña llegaría a nosotros.

De repente escucharon un ruido y los digimon se pusieron en alerta y corrieron a ver que era, Nimimon digievolucionó a Tigermon. Sin embargo, la niña llamada Kari no parecía asustada y también se acercó.

-Descuida – le dijo al digimon oculto – no te haremos daño, sal de ahí.

Entonces salió de las ramas un pequeño digimon que parecía un ratón y otra de las niñas exclamó con preocupación:

-¡Es Chuumon!

-Mimi – murmuró el digimon y se desmayó.

Mientras esperaban que Chuumon despertara, otro de los niños se dirigió de nuevo a Yuki.

-¿De dónde eres?

-La semana pasada aún vivía en Hikarigaoka, pero me acabó de mudar a México. ¿Ustedes de dónde son?

-De Odaiba, pero cuando éramos niños vivíamos en Hikarigaoka, por cierto mi nombre es Matt Ishida.

-Yo soy Sora Takenouchi – le dijo la niña que fue secuestrada.

-Me llamo Izzy Izumi – se presentó el niño de la computadora.

-Mimi Tachikawa – murmuró la niña que tenía a Chuumon.

-Joe Kido – dijo el niño más grande.

-T. K. Takaishi – el más pequeño.

-Kari Kamiya – le sonrió la hermana de Tai.

-Y yo soy…

-Tai –lo interrumpió Yuki.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó extrañado, pero en ese momento Chuumon despertó y atrajo su atención.

-Mimi, ¿de verdad eres tú?

-Si ¿dónde está Sukamon? – le preguntó ella.

Chuumon les contó que los Dark Masters lo asesinaron mientras los niños estaban en el mundo real; y además los elementos del Digimundo ("Con que así se llamaba ese lugar") se habían reorganizado para formar la Montaña Espiral.

-… desde ella es más fácil controlar todo. ¡Dijeron que todo el que oponga a ellos morirá!- lloriqueó Chuumon.

-Así que ellos son nuestros enemigos ahora – comentó Tai.

-¡No pensarán en pelear! – soltó Chuumon – ¡Morirán!

-No te preocupes, nosotros derrotamos ya al terrible Myotismon – respondió Tai.

Yuki quería preguntar quién era Myotismon, pero en ese momento MetalSeadramon apareció y los atacó. Todos los digimon digievolucionaron a sus etapas de campeones. Agumon (el digimon de Tai) evolucionó a Greymon, Gabumon (el de Matt) a Garurumon, Piyomon (de Sora) a Birdramon, Tentomon de (Izzy) a Kabuterimon, Palmon (de Mimi) a Togemon, Gomamon (de Joe) a Ikkakumon, Patamon (de T. K.) a Angemon, Salamon (de Kari) a Gatomon y Tigermon a Silfidmon.

-¡Es muy veloz para su tamaño! – exclamó Matt al ver que no podían atacarlo.

- Es un digimon de etapa mega – explicó Izzy.

Todos cayeron por un precipicio y llegaron con el segundo Dark Master, Machinedramon.

-¿Estás bien T. K? – preguntó Angemon.

-Si gracias.

-Hay algo, iré a investigar.

-Iré contigo – dijo Silfidmon.

Pero volaron muy poco, cuando este Dark Master empezó a atacarlos y volvieron a ser Patamon y Tigermon.

-¡Patamon!

-¡Tigermon!

Yuki y T. K. corrieron hacia sus digimon mientras los demás evolucionaban al nivel de perfeccionados. Aunque ni Patamon ni Tigermon sufrieron un daño severo, sus amigos se preocuparon mucho por ellos, mientras los abrazaban voltearon a ver la batalla que se realizaba frente a ellos. A pesar de la nueva digievolución, esta no sirvió de mucho pues fueron vencidos rápidamente por Machinedramon también, y luego llegaron con el tercero de ellos, Puppetmon, que hizo que se pelearan entre ellos.

-¡Garudamon no pelees! – pidió Sora.

-¡Somos del mismo equipo! – gritó Matt.

Pero todos hacían movimientos involuntarios y fue Izzy quien notó que tenían hilos que los controlaban. También este digimon los atacó sin darles oportunidad de defenderse, lo que ocasionó que todos volvieran a su etapa infantil y finalmente los envió con el último Dark Master. Llegaron a lo que parecía un teatro romano y se encontraron con un payaso que les narró la historia de los niños y como serían derrotados por él.

-¡Esa historia no me gustó! – protestó T. K.

-¡Pero si solo les estoy adelantando su final! – gritó riéndose el payaso y se quitó el disfraz.

-¡Es Piedmon! – lloró Chuumon visiblemente asustado.

-¡No lo permitiremos! – Gritó Tai – ¡A pelear Agumon!

-¡Vamos Gabumon! – dijo también Matt.

Agumon evolucionó al nivel mega Wargreymon y Gabumon a Metalgarurumon. Pero aunque sus ataques eran poderosos no lograron derrotarlo; en cambio, él los venció fácilmente.

-¿Pero no están también en el nivel mega? – preguntó Joe.

-Aunque estemos en el mismo nivel, nosotros llevamos más tiempo en él, sus digievoluciones solo los hacen perder el tiempo – explicó Piedmon burlándose.

Aparecieron entonces los otros Dark Masters, sonriéndoles amenazadoramente, decididos a acabar con todos.

-Veamos, veamos, ¿a quién acabaré primero? – cuestionó Piedmon.

-¡No! ¿Por qué? ¡No quiero morir ahora! ¡Quiero comer algo más delicioso! ¡Quiero crecer! – exclamó Mimi.

-¡Tú serás la primera! – gritó Piedmon y la atacó, pero Chuumon se interpuso y murió en sus brazos.

-¡Nunca se los perdonaremos! – gritó Tai furioso.

-No podrán hacer nada. Adiós Niños Elegidos.

Pero el hada que antes los había ayudado apareció de pronto y dentro de una "burbuja" protectora los salvó.

-¡Piximon! – le dijo T. K. – tenía ganas de verte.

-Te llamas Piximon – murmuró Yuki mientras el hada les decía algo que no escuchó.

-… deben escalar la Montaña Espiral pix, para derrotarlos. ¡Salven al Digimundo Niños Elegidos! Gracias por reunirse los nueve al fin.

Alejó la burbuja con un movimiento de su varita y se quedó a pelear con los Dark Masters para evitar que los siguiera. Lo último que alcanzaron a ver fue una gran explosión.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Aquí está por fin, la reunión de los Niños Elegidos, con dedicatoria especial para Dream Waver Dili. ¡Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y apoyarme desde el principio!<br>_

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Así se lo imaginaron? Ojalá que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber, ahora el fin tomará un ritmo distinto, pues muchas cosas que ya vieron en el anime apareceran, pero por supuesto tendrán diferencias por la nueva compañera. ¡Espero sus opiniones!_

_¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! Y de nuevo gracias por leerme._

**_Fuyuka._**


End file.
